Always and Forever
by Chloe Watton
Summary: A collection of Klayley drabbles and one shots set throughout season one of The Originals.
1. A Midnight Snack

**A/N: This is set at some point during season one. Hayley's pregnancy cravings drive her to the one place she knows she won't be turned away.**

Hayley pounded at her pillow, her temper spiking considerably. The baby kicked and thumped her harshly, and she craved to find even the slightest bit of comfort to allow her to sleep. Nothing.

With a disgruntled sigh, she pushed back the covers and threw her bare legs off the edge of the bed. She padded barefoot over to the door, a shiver running through her as her feet made contact with the punishing wooden surface. She twisted the door handle hesitantly and edged the door open just enough for her to get through.

She tiptoed down the marble staircase in search for something – anything – to help her sleep. She tugged open the refrigerator door and scanned its contents idly. Nothing.

With a groan, she slammed the door with exaggerated force. She winced at the sudden crash, forgetting that the house was filled with supernatural beings who had tempers drastically shorter than her own.

Her stomach grumbled noisily, and she caressed her swollen bump with little purpose. _Should I?_

Her stomach churned again, and she knew she had no other choice.

The house was cloaked in darkness, and the almost-full moon provided little illumination as she trudged back up the stairs. She paused at the metaphorical cross-road, each path leading to a different sibling's room. Rebekah hadn't returned home after heading out earlier that day, and Hayley's patience had grown too thin to await her return. Elijah had promised to always protect her and her child, but what would he think of her for disturbing him for _this?_ She shook her head. _No._ she wouldn't exploit his promise for her own personal gain.

Without hesitation, she turned and padded down the corridor furthest to the right, the one that lead to _him._ She paused outside of the door and listened for any sign of life in the room behind it. Silence.

The wind howled furiously outside, sending an icy draft through the partially open window. She shivered, sorry that she hadn't taken the time to pull on her dressing gown.

Hesitantly, she raised her hand a fraction and knocked softly, scowling as the sound echoed between the empty passages. When nothing happened, she turned to walk away. But then her stomach churned, and her resolve strengthened.

She knocked on the door again, this time more loudly. When there was no response, she tried the handle.

She peered through the now open door, her heart hammering painfully in her chest.

"Klaus," she whispered, so quietly that she doubted she'd even spoken at all. "Klaus?"

A rustle of sheets snapped her attention to the far corner of the room. A sudden shift of cool air behind her made the hairs on her arm stand on end, and she jerked forwards reflectively. A hand grasped her shoulder to steady her, and she squealed in surprise, her breath catching in her throat.

In an instant, he was gone, and the bedside lamp clicked on with an audible click. Klaus sat on the edge of the matrass, a satisfied smirk on his face. "A bit jumpy, love?"

Hayley shook her head, taking a shaky breath to steady her nerves. "Wh – what the hell? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Klaus got to his feet and sauntered towards her, his smirk widening. "May I remind you that _you_ were the one who snuck into _my_ room in the middle of the night."

Hayley sighed. "I'm sorry."

Klaus' smile faltered as his eyes fell to her slightly noticeable baby-bump. "Are you alright? Is it the child?"

Hayley saw concern etched into his features. His hair was in disarray, and sleep tugged at his eyes. "Hayley!"

His voice rose slightly, and Hayley jumped, startled. He took another step closer to her, his hand reaching out towards her swollen stomach. His fingers brushed against her exposed skin, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Here she was, standing in the middle of Klaus Mikaelson's bedroom in the middle of the night, dressed in only a tank top and black drawstring shorts. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Tentatively, she placed her hand over his.

"The baby's fine," she assured him with a small smile.

Klaus' expression softened. "Our little wolf is a feisty one, isn't it?"

Hayley nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "She sure is."

Klaus' eyes widened in amazement, and he retrieved his hand slowly to run it shakily through his ruffled hair. "We're having a baby girl?"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, we are." She felt tears spring to her eyes, and she swiped them away as they rolled freely down her cheeks. _Damn hormones._

Klaus gave her a concerned look. "Not that I don't appreciate your company, love, but may I ask why you're here?"

Hayley sucked in a breath, giving him a small, sheepish smile. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck, and her reason for coming here suddenly seemed silly.

"It… it doesn't matter," she whispered. Giving him one last, lingering look, she turned to leave, only to feel a strong hand grasp hers. She gasped out loud and turned her head a fraction to meet the intensity of his wondering gaze.

"If there's anything I can get you, little wolf, don't hesitate to ask."

Hayley could feel the little resolve she had threatening to break, and she sucked in another breath between clenched teeth. "Well now that you mention it…"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Klaus' mouth. "What is it?"

"I've been awake for hours, and the longer I lay there, the more uncomfortable I feel. I've tried warm milk, a snack – anything – and nothing is working."

"Working for what?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Cravings," she squeaked, feeling sheepish in doing so. Klaus gave her an exasperated look.

"You mean to tell me that you came into my room at three thirty in the morning because of… cravings?"

Hayley nodded. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just… this baby – your daughter – is craving _chocolate."_

Klaus said nothing, and the silence only made Hayley more uncomfortable.

She rubbed her hands over her face to push away sleep. "Look, I know that I'm being unreasonable…"

His eyes flicked to hers for a brief instant before raising a quizzical brow. "Really, love? 'Unreasonable' is a bloody understatement."

Hayley held up her hands in a surrendering motion. "Okay, okay. It's just… this baby wants chocolate, and if she doesn't get it, I'm scared to think of the things I'll be forced to do to get it."

Klaus huffed in annoyance. "Hayley…"

"Please," she whispered, her voice small.

Klaus was silent for a moment as he watched her. After what seemed like forever to Hayley, he took a step closer to her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his other hand still resting on her swollen stomach.

It was in that moment that Hayley realised something; the man standing in front of her had his demons, probably more than anybody else. But right there, Hayley believed that maybe Elijah was right; maybe Klaus can find redemption.

As she met his gaze, she noticed a slight hint of vulnerability behind his eyes. She felt her heart warn at the way his hand caressed comforting circles on her stomach and the way his lips curved into a small smile as he listened to their daughter's heartbeat. She felt wanted; like she had finally found her place in the world among the people she'd grown to call family.

"Let's go get you some chocolate, little wolf."

Hayley's eyes widened in surprise and her stomach growled hungrily in response. "You're serious?"

When he nodded his head, a smile on his lips and an amused look in his eyes, Hayley clapped her hands together enthusiastically, a laugh bubbling up within her. She hadn't thought for one moment that he'd actually go.

"I love you!" she squealed, planting a quick, soft kiss to his cheek.

And in that moment, her worlds held a truth that had grown during her time in New Orleans. She no longer dreaded the day before it had begun; her life held purpose. And she knew the man standing in front of her had his flaws, but together, they'd get through whatever obstacles were thrown in their way.


	2. Family

**A/N: Taking everything into consideration, I've decided to make this story a collection of Klayley one shots. In a few days, I will change the title of the story and continue to add cute little shots to the collection.**

* * *

Hayley sat curled up in the old armchair, a blanket tossed over her lap. The heat from the dying embers of the fire warmed her face, and she sighed. Winter had come early this year, bringing minus temperatures along with the shorter days and longer nights. Though Hayley had no reason to worry herself, she couldn't stop thinking about the wolves in the bayou; the same wolves that had looked out for her since she'd arrived in New Orleans.

The slight shift of air against her cheek caused Hayley to open her eyes. She saw a pair of expensive leather boots and black ripped jeans. With a start, she sat up, tugging the blanket closer to her, suddenly aware of the shorts and tank top she was currently wearing. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Klaus," she whispered, her eyes flickering to his for the briefest of instants. The corner of his mouth was turned upwards in a smirk.

"Hayley," he said, his voice the same mocking monotone that made her want to hit him.

Hayley moved to the edge of the seat and tucked the blanket around her bare legs before looking him in the eye. "What do you want, Klaus?"

Klaus' smirk widened, and he perched on the arm of the chair beside her. "I'm here to say goodbye, love."

Hayley inhaled sharply, and feigning disinterest, she said, "Oh. Where are you going?"

Klaus raised a brow, leaning impossibly closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek, and she took in a shaky breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she knew that he could hear it too. "I have a bit of unfinished business back in Mystic Falls that requires my attention."

Hayley scooted away from him as far as the chair would allow and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manor. "This is about Tyler, isn't it? Why can't you just leave him alone, Klaus? You killed his mother; he's obviously going be pissed at you for it."

Klaus shook his head, blurring from the chair to pace in front of the fireplace. Hayley could see the tension in his shoulders, and the dark circles beneath his eyes seemed more prominent than usual. He hadn't been sleeping, either.

"Firstly," he began, holding up one finger to emphasise his point, "Tyler is not the reason for my departure." He paused in front of her, giving her a pointed look. "And if you must know, I received news from Mystic Falls that Katerina Petrova is dying."

Hayley lips parted in surprise, and she brushed a loose curl from her face. "Seriously?"

Klaus nodded. "You seem pleased."

Hayley's hands fell to her swollen stomach, and she caressed the slightly noticeable bump with her fingertips. Katherine had been the cause of all her problems. If she hadn't gone to Mystic Falls, Tyler would never have triggered his werewolf curse. He would have lived a normal, human life, and she wouldn't have met him in the Appalachians. She would never have met Klaus.

She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away. Despite everything that had happened, she wouldn't change it for the world. She had finally found her place in the world. She had found her family after years of searching for them, and her love for her baby only grew with each day.

"I am," she whispered truthfully. "But not in the way you think."

Klaus raised a brow, probing her for more information. She continued anyway. "If Katherine had never gone to Mystic Falls, I would never have met you."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Klaus' mouth, and Hayley was sure she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Would that have been such a bad thing?"

At first, Hayley didn't answer. She reached for her cup on the small wooden table and grasped it in her hands, blowing at the steam rising from the boiling liquid. Her baby had decided that she loved her ribs a little too much, making sleep almost an impossibility. Elijah had lectured her on the unhealthy amount of hot chocolate she had been drinking, but she still managed to sneak a cup here and there when he wasn't around.

"No," she said finally. She placed her now empty cup back onto the table and turned to look at him. "I don't regret meeting you, Klaus." She caressed her bump idly and gave him a small smile. "You gave me everything I've always wanted."

When she blinked, he was gone. The fire crackled and spat as the flames died down to a soft glow. Hayley had to fight to keep a hold on her emotions. _That jerk,_ she thought as angry tears filled her eyes. She wiped them from her cheeks with the corner of the blanket. _Damn hormones!_

She waited for the sound of the front door banging shut, but it didn't come. He was still in the house. Somewhere.

"I never knew my family," she whispered, smiling to herself. "I don't know who my real parents are, and my foster ones abandoned me after they found out about my werewolf gene. You are my family now. You might not see me as part of your own, but you're the closest thing I have left. And I'm grateful for that."


	3. Numb

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. Some of you have messaged me asking for a more 'depressing' chapter, and I have listened. This is a little bit shorter than the others I have written because I decided to change the ending last minute because it was just too sad to write :(. So here is a slightly sad, depressing, but also cute fic set some time near the end of Season 1.**

* * *

Hayley smelt the blood before she saw it. As her bedside lamp clicked on, she sucked in a sharp intake of breath at what she saw. Blood stained her pyjamas, and the cream sheet thrown over her bare legs was discoloured with various shades of red.

"Klaus! Klaus! Oh my god, Klaus!" Her breaths were ragged and infrequent, and she clutched her chest as her lungs refused to co-operate. She couldn't breathe. She _needed_ to breathe.

She threw her legs off the end of the bed and stumbled towards the door. Her legs were shaky, and she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears. A feeling of dread swept through her, and it took all of her strength to prevent herself from giving up completely. The little hope she had left kept her moving towards the door, making her way closer to _him._

Her hands were clumsy as she fumbled with the door handle. She pounded her fists against the wood when the door refused to open, and a high-pitched hysterical scream tore past her lips. The inevitability of her situation made the worthlessness she'd felt during the long months she'd been held prisoner within the city threaten to overwhelm her. She slumped against the door, her chin resting against the top of her knees. Angry tears filled her eyes, and she pulled the sleeve of her oversized jumper over her hand to wipe them away. Hayley and her baby had survived through everything that life had thrown at them; being kidnapped by witches, Marcel's vampire's trying to kill them to get back at Klaus, Mikael trapping her in her own head in attempt to kill her and her baby. Through everything, fate had been on their side and they had just about scraped by. But now, it seemed that life had other things in mind.

The door slowly edged open, and Klaus' voice broke through her thoughts. "Hayley! Hayley, are you alright?"

She couldn't muster up the strength to answer him. Instead, she nodded weakly, hugging her arms around herself in attempt to find little comfort and reassurance.

Klaus pushed the door open a little wider, gently at first, before slipping into the room between the small gap he'd created. Hayley still sat slumped against the door, a look of hopelessness and defeat evident on her face. Her hair was still ruffled from sleep and the dark circles beneath her eyes told him that she hadn't been sleeping, either. Her cheeks were damp from her tears and her eyes were red-rimmed as she stared blankly at the blood staining the cream bedcovers. _Her_ blood.

Klaus crouched down beside her and tentatively took her hand with his own. "Hayley. We need to get you to the doctor's. Now."

When she showed no sign that she'd heard him at all, he tugged lightly at her arm, urging her to her feet. When her body refused to co-operate, he huffed in annoyance. "Hayley, please."

She turned to look at him then, and another tear fell from her lashes and trickled down her cheek. After a moment, she wiped it away with the tips of her fingers. "I already know what he's going to say, Klaus. I can't feel her anymore."

Klaus took a sharp intake of breath. His hand tightened reflectively around hers, his free hand reaching for her swollen stomach. She had long progressed into her third trimester, and her stomach had grown so big that Klaus was afraid she'd burst if the baby grew any bigger. His fingers brushed across her bump as he listened intently, desperate to find the faint sound of his daughter's heartbeat. Panic etched within him when Hayley's quiet sobs was all he could hear.

In one smooth movement, he tucked his hands beneath her and scooped her trembling form into his arms. He pushed open the door with the heel of his foot and carried her towards the car. Regardless of what she said, he had to get a second opinion. His daughter had grown on him considerably, and he was prepared to do almost anything to ensure her safety.

When they reached the front door, he placed her carefully on the bottom step while he hunted for his car keys. When he found them on the dining room table, he tucked them into his pockets and blurred back into the hallway. Hayley had slumped against the wall, her eyes closed, and lips parted slightly.

For a moment, he just watched her. Despite everything, she looked almost at peace. The constant frown that had taken residence upon her face during the past few months was still there, but it seemed fainter, somehow. Her body had visibly relaxed and her breathing had slowed considerably, easing into a more regular rhythm as sleep overcame her.

And then he heard it. His daughter's heartbeat, quiet but strong. It beat furiously, as if demanding to be heard. Klaus smiled, exhaling slowly. Right there, in the silence of the old Mikaelson house, something within him changed. He felt the broken pieces within himself find their way back together. He felt whole.

Somehow, they would make it through this. All three of them. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. The positive reviews really help to put a smile on my face!**

 **I had hoped to publish this chapter before Christmas, but, as you know, the festive season can be a little hectic. Alas, I have finally found the time to finish the chapter, so, here it is!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and, as always, please leave your thoughts down below :)**

* * *

As the Mercedes came to a halt in the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion, Hayley breathed a sigh of relief. During the later months of her pregnancy, her feet had swollen considerably, making walking extremely painful. Rebekah had urged her to go Christmas shopping with her, and now with a car full of presents and decorations, Hayley couldn't be more relieved. Her stomach had grown so large that she couldn't see her feet. Her self-esteem had plummeted, and her complaints to Elijah that she looked like an overweight penguin when she walked was becoming a daily occurrence.

Winter had come earlier this year, and a thick layer of snow covered the ground. Hayley had to remind herself to be overly cautious as her balance wasn't the best despite her inner wolf.

Sitting in the driver's seat beside her, Rebekah dug around in her handbag. Her brow was puckered between her eyebrows and she huffed in annoyance when she couldn't immediately find what she was looking for. After a few moments of searching, she pulled out a scrunched-up piece of paper and handed it to Hayley, a sheepish smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Here," she said, pushing the paper into Hayley's reluctant hand. She looked somewhat apologetic, which only made Hayley's curiosity grow stronger. "Here is everything you need to do before tonight."

Hayley raised a questioning brow, making no move to read what was written on the paper. "What?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, and she folded her arms over her chest. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Hayley shrugged. "Forgot what?"

Rebekah gave her an incredulous look at that, raising an eyebrow when the evident confusion on Hayley's face told her that she had indeed forgotten. When it looked like Rebekah was about to speak again, Elijah came to Hayley's rescue, appearing at her window so suddenly that she jumped slightly, her hand rushing to her racing heart. "I'm never going to get used to that, am I?"

Elijah smiled, his hands tucked firmly into the pockets of his pants. "Perhaps one day." The twinkle in his eyes told her that he was messing with her.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders as a shiver ran through her. The wind had begun to pick up now, sending icy drafts through the open window of the car. Ice clung to the few leaves that were left on the trees and the frost on the ground crunched under Rebekah's stiletto boots as she got out of the car. Slamming the door with more force than necessary, Rebekah walked around the front of the car to stand next to Elijah, giving her a disapproving look. Elijah caught sight of this and sighed, moving aside to open her door.

"Come, let's get you inside before you catch your death." He offered her a hand and she took it gratefully, shuffling to the edge of the seat so that her feet could touch the ground. Shutting the door behind her, Elijah smiled to himself. "I believe my brother is waiting for you."

Hayley stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked, slightly breathless. Klaus only wanted to see her when he wanted something or when she'd done something wrong. _Which one was it this time?_

Elijah, oblivious to her obvious hesitation, stopped a few feet ahead of her and turned around. She gave him a questioning look, trying her best to remember to breathe. Her heart rate had begun to pick up and she knew that he could hear it, too.

"I can assure you, Niklaus' intentions are honourable." Elijah tried his best to assure her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to believe that Klaus actually wanted to see her for no particular reason other than to 'check in'.

Nodding, she followed after Elijah, slower this time, as he led her into the house.

She hadn't expected what was to come next.

The hallway leading into the living room was lined with half a dozen candles on each side, providing just enough light for Hayley to see where she was going. The flames cast dark shadows against the walls and the scent of jasmine assaulted her senses as she walked by. She wrinkled her nose, hurrying faster to catch up to Elijah who had stopped just outside the closed door, his hand on the door handle.

"I know how you feel about Niklaus," Elijah whispered as he leaned closer to her, bringing his lips to her ear. "But I do hope that you'll give him a chance to change."

The cool breeze against her cheek told her that she was alone. Taking a deep breath, Hayley twisted the handle and pushed open the door.

A dark figure sat in the armchair closest to the fire, a glass of amber liquid from a crystal tumbler in their hand. _Bourbon,_ Hayley guessed, as she crossed the room, pausing hesitantly just a few feet away from the back of the chair that was angled away from her. She couldn't see his face.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, deciding to get right to the point. If he was going to yell at her, she'd rather get it over with.

He turned his head a fraction to look at her. His eyes twinkled as they met hers, and in an instant, he was gone. Hayley huffed in annoyance and turned around, her eyes scanning the room in attempt to seek him out. She hadn't heard the door open. He was still in the room.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Her voice was much sharper than she'd intended, but at that point, she didn't care. Her ankles were swollen and she just wanted to sleep. "I'm tired, Klaus."

A cold hand on her shoulder caused her to jerk forwards. She turned around so fast that the room spun slightly, and she had to take a second to wait for the dizziness to fade. When it did, she noticed that he held a small, rectangular box in his hands. The pattern was rather simple; a sparkly, silver design with a grey ribbon tied around it, keeping the lid in place, to form a bow on top.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice cautious, as she eyed the box warily.

"Open it." He offered her the box, and, her curiosity getting the better of her, she reached for it with shaky hands. Taking a seat in the armchair, she placed the box carefully on her lap as she untied the ribbon securing the lid. When the ribbon was out of the way, she slowly lifted the lid.

On top of the tissue paper, there was a small, handwritten card. Unsure of what to make of it, she flicked it open, and, written in cursive was:

 _For Hayley and baby Mikaelson._

 _With love, Klaus._

She could feel her emotions beginning to get the better of her, and she took a shaky breath, taking a moment to compose herself.

She moved aside the white tissue paper on the inside to find the hidden treasures within. There were a few items inside the box, and she slowly reached for the first; a beautiful white baby gown.

She fingered the delicate lace, tracing the golden ribbon that tied around the waistline, forming an extravagant bow at the front. The sleeves were puffed out, and just imagining her baby wearing such an angelic-looking garment brought tears to her eyes.

She hurried to swipe them away, reaching over the arm of the chair to grasp Klaus hand firmly in her own. At first, he seemed reluctant, but after a second, he seemed to change his mind and his hand stilled in hers. She gave him a small smile, wiping the tears from her cheeks that wouldn't seem to stop. "Thank you," she whispered in a small voice, brushing her hair from her face so that she could see him fully. "it's so beautiful."

Klaus smiled then, raising a brow in her direction when she continued to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "You're not so scary now, are you, little wolf?"

Hayley narrowed her eyes, snatching her hand back from his own to cross her arms tightly across her chest. "I was _trying_ to be nice." _Way to ruin the moment, asshole!_

Shaking her head, Hayley turned her attention back to the gift box. Moving aside the last bit of tissue paper, she pulled out a small pouch that jingled slightly as it moved. She opened the soft, velvet purse, tipping the contents into her palm. Picking up one of the identical pieces of jewellery with her free hand, she studied it more closely. The two necklaces were identical apart from their size; one significantly smaller than the other. The charm was intricately carved, a lilac gem in the centre of the rose-shaped pendant.

"I had them spelled by a witch," Klaus explained, perching on the arm of chair as he looked down at her with a small smile. "As long as you both are wearing the necklaces, you will be able to feel her wherever she is. If you clutch the pendant in your palm like this –" He closed his hand around the rose pendant to emphasise his point, giving Hayley a pointed look. " – you will be able to feel her heartbeat through the stone."

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Hayley nodded. Placing the box on the side table, she turned back to Klaus, leaning over to pull him into a hug. His stiff posture almost made her regret the idea and pull away, but then he sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I take it you like the gift?"

Hayley's arms tightened around him in response. "I love them," she whispered. "Thank you."

Klaus' chest vibrated against her cheek when he chuckled. "You're welcome, love."

Hayley didn't know how long they sat there for, her head nestled against his chest and his chin resting on top of her head. The fire had begun to die down, but neither of the pair cared. For now, this was enough.

* * *

 **A/N: As a side note, if there are any ideas you'd like me to consider, please do comment them down below. I am open for suggestions and would love to include some of you're ideas :)**


End file.
